


to have and to hold

by ineedsomethingmore (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [25]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cardiophilia, Inappropriate Use of Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit Powers, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Ope Ope no Mi | Op-Op Fruit, Trust Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/ineedsomethingmore
Summary: Ace entrusts his vital organs to Law, and Law has some feelings about it.Prompts #30 & 31: trust kink & cardiophilia.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Kinktober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946662
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	to have and to hold

**Author's Note:**

> i too have a lot of feelings

“I want you to hold on to it.”

Ace’s chest was warm where he held Law’s hand over his heart. Law could feel the steady thump-thump-thump, quicker than usual. His gaze flickered up to meet Ace’s. “Come again?”

“You can take it out safely, right?” Ace asked. “I’ve heard that you do it for your crew when you go into battle. And I want you to do it for me.”

Law looked down at Ace’s chest again. It was true; he often stashed his crewmates’ organs away in one of the medical rooms before any particularly dangerous endeavors. It didn’t grant them complete immunity, but at least it was enough to keep their most vital parts from being damaged. No one outside of the crew had ever been aware of it, though, and Law couldn’t help but wonder who had told Ace. Furthermore, he wondered why Ace was _requesting_ it.

“Why?”

“Well… why not?” Ace grinned. “I told you, I need to take care of some things. It’s dangerous. But I know you can keep me safe.”

* * *

It had been at least a month since Ace had last seen Law. He’d stopped counting the days by then; it only distracted him. He was on a mission to take down a traitor, and until said traitor had been defeated, nothing else mattered.

Still... nothing could stop him from thinking about Law when he had some time to himself.

It was strange, the absence of his heart and lungs in his chest. He was still living and breathing. His blood was still flowing through his veins, and if he touched his pulse points, he could feel it just fine. But there was no movement in his chest, no heartbeat, no rise and fall when he breathed. Everything was tucked away safely on Law’s ship.

Even stranger was when someone would _touch_ them, and he could _feel_ it.

It had to be Law. He’d promised Ace he wouldn’t let anyone else near them, and went so far as to store them away in his personal quarters. But apparently, he just couldn’t keep his hands to himself, because every now and then Ace could feel them— the distinct sensation of fingers brushing against him from the inside, the occasional pressure around the sides of his heart as if someone was cradling it in their hands. It never hurt, thanks to Law’s powers, but it was definitely _weird._

Though, it was also… oddly comforting. He noticed it most late at night, when he was curled up in bed at whatever inn would accept his patronage. It was almost like Law was stroking it, running his fingers delicately along the surface.

But… for what reason?

* * *

Not a day went by that Law didn’t think about Ace. It was hard not to when the man’s most vital organs were hidden away in his closet.

Late at night, when he had time alone, he’d take them out. He told himself it was for educational purposes, to study them— as if he didn’t have the bodies of his crew (and himself) on hand at all times to satisfy that curiosity. He didn’t have any Logia types on his ship, so he convinced himself Ace’s organs might be different.

(They weren’t. Law knew that.)

As the days went on, his interactions with the organs became less and less akin to ‘studying.’ While, _yes,_ sometimes he would just _look_ at them, he often went further than that; holding them, stroking them, taking them apart to see the innermost layers of what made Ace tick. The parts of Ace’s body that kept him alive were Law’s to pore over until Ace returned to him.

The more he thought about it, the more it excited him.

Law didn’t get close to others. He wasn’t used to people outside of his crew being comfortable with him, with his abilities. But Ace had _explicitly asked_ that Law use them, and he felt safer as a result.

Law let out a wistful sigh, set Ace’s heart down on his desk, and unzipped his jeans.

Ace felt _safe_ with him.

He stroked a palm over himself as he recalled the memory of taking Ace’s organs.

 _“Just hold on to them for now,”_ he’d said. _“I trust you.”_

Ace _trusted_ him.

Law’s head fell to rest against the back of his chair. When he closed his eyes, he could really focus on the heart thumping away on his desk. And when he reached out to touch it, no matter how gentle he was, the thumping always quickened. 

Ace was off somewhere on a highly dangerous mission. He’d be able to feel Law touching him, but he wouldn’t _mind._ Law could completely incapacitate him with a single twitch of his fingers, but Ace wasn’t _afraid._

He let out a shaky breath as he slid a hand down his pants.

* * *

Ace couldn’t sleep.

He’d had a lot of trouble sleeping lately, for a variety of reasons. Most of those reasons were psychological— general anxiety, discomfort from sleeping in an unfamiliar place, longing to see Law again. But his reason for being awake tonight was distinctly physical.

Someone was _squeezing_ his heart.

It didn’t hurt. Strangely, it almost felt like a hug. But it was most certainly a hand wrapped around the organ, applying enough pressure to make him squirm.

Surely, no one else had gotten ahold of it, right? Law would never let that happen, so unless his ship had been infiltrated somehow, there was no chance of it. Plus, if it was someone who actually intended to hurt Ace, wouldn’t they have done so by now?

Ace took a slow, deep breath, trying to calm his racing heartbeat— while he couldn’t feel it directly, his pulse thrumming away at his throat told him all he needed to know. The pressure around his heart became more subtle then, more akin to a gentle caress. He felt it flutter under the touch, but not out of fear.

Of course it was Law. No one else would have been so attentive.

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober is DONE and this is my 69th fic on this account it's a sign
> 
> thanks to everyone who's read & interacted with my fics this month! i don't generally post smut this often but i'm definitely a lot more comfortable with it than i was before. if you wanna keep up with me on tumblr you can find my writing blog [@tellmewhatyouc](https://tellmewhatyouc.tumblr.com/), and if you're interested in some more ~acelaw content~ you should check out the [upcoming ship week!](https://acelaw-week.tumblr.com/)


End file.
